The Simple Solution
by Shuffle Queen
Summary: A less-than-fatal accident...a not so simple result...


Disclaimer: I do not own G-Gundam or any of its affiliates. I am merely a fan of G-Gundam and that's why I have chosen to write this story

_The Simple Solution___

**Prologue**

British Influence

To be blunt, Chibodee had a problem. Lying on her bed, Shirley tossed and turned in a fitful sleep. Holding her as she thrashed about, Chibodee was fighting a rampant hurricane, her mighty arms, like waves, pounding his body and face as she somersaulted in her parallel world of nightmares and faraway horrors. He loved her, his chiseled face still lit with a smile as he held her tightly in his muscular arms. Her face contoured and perspired as she struggled with terrible dreams and shivered in fright.

Having seen enough, he gently shook her awake, a spasm twisting her body into one final convulsion before she finally awoke. Her eyes were bright with fear and shimmered with an eerie verdant glow. She seemed to tense up as her mind cleared from its drowsy state, and she finally saw Chibodee's earnest face, clear from the previous haze. Glowering, she rose to her full height and with no notice, jumped upon the unsuspecting Chibodee, and began pummeling the startled man with her hard fists and sharp nails. He howled as she rained blows upon him and suddenly, lost his balance and plunged to the hard floor below…

Shirley, suddenly awoken from her trance, watched in horror as he fell, time slowing as she gazed helplessly. Her hands reached out on impulse but not before the deafening crash of the Chibodee's head upon the gleaming marble. Flinching as he landed, she leapt off the four-poster bed, her long legs tangling in the sheets as she tripped and fell near his still body. Crying, she stumbled closer to his unmoving person, eyes widened in fear once more, as she peered into his face.

His face was unmoving, as was his body, save for the shallow, sporadic breathing emitting from his toned chest. Shirley breathed a sigh of relief as she gathered his muscular body in her limber arms and moved him with difficulty to crimson divan across the room. Upon placing him on the lush velvet, she began performing resuscitation, just as the Cath rushed in…followed by fearful Janet and Bunny.

"What happened?" whispered Cath, in hushed tones

"Yeah, what the hell happened?" uttered Janet, in tears.

"I," Shirley froze a minute, Chibodee's breathing having finally adjusted, with the help of the others.

"What?" they asked, in unison

"Had another nightmare…" she muttered sheepishly, her emerald eyes clouded by tears.

Realization dawned on them and Cath smiled sadly, moving to Shirley and enveloping the trembling girl into her inviting arms. Soundlessly, the other two followed suit, joining the two in a sisterly embrace and crying silently as Shirley wept in shame and guilt. Cath released her slowly as the Bunny hugged her tightly and kissed her soundly o the cheek. Shirley remained unmoved, even as Janet rushed forward to tell her it was all right.

"Shirley dear," said Cath, "It's not your fault and we all know that…it's not something you can control…"

"With a past like that," she continued, "I don't know who could…oh sweetheart, don't cry, that big oaf will be fine!"

"Yeah hon, he won't mind…" quipped Janet, "…Much" she whispered

"Janet, you ditz!" muttered Bunny angrily, as Shirley dissolved once more into a bout of soundless tears.

The argument and whimpering was suddenly interrupted by a sound from the groaning Chibodee. The four surrounded the divan, anticipating the worse from their injured sir. With bated breath, Shirley rested on her knees, her eyes frantic. Bunny remained motionless as he began to rise, stopping suddenly as the throbbing pain in his head increased. Moaning terribly, he lay his head heavily on to the plush crimson. He opened his eyes slowly, vision blurred from his injury.

"Chibodee," Shirley called tentatively, her voice laced with worry, "Are you…all right?"

"Chib darling, uh, are you…okay?" said Janet

"Hey Chibby…c'mon, get up…" cried Cath, her brown eyes pained.

He stirred slowly and suddenly his eyes flew wide open. A look of surprise, not pain, was etched across his face; his mouth contorted downwards, his forehead creased in thought. Then without warning, he spoke…

"Hey old chap, where the bloody hell am I? This doesn't look like Bristol to me…"

It was a wonder that they didn't all faint…

**Author's Note**: Inspiration finally arrived…sadly late and rather poor however; sorry! I hope this wasn't too pathetic for you all to read…**I **thought it was but I'm posting it anyway for lack of anything else to do Read and review, as per usual. Thanks much! Later.

Next Chapter: To be announced

Shuffle Queen__


End file.
